Escapade nocturne
by Fleur Cauldwell
Summary: Hermione est morte pendant la bataille finale. Alors que Fred vient de réconforter Rose, sa fille, il tombe sur une vieille photo. Un souvenir de son premier et unique amour. EN COURS D'ÉCRITURE
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Me voici de retour avec une mini fic (OS) sur le couple Fred & Hermione (que j'adoooooooooooooore)

Je pense qu'il y aura 2/3 chapitres pas plus. En ce qui concerne le raiting je le modifierais avec le temps je pense

(Cette fiction était sur mon blog fleurskywalker mais bon je ne l'ai jamais continuée...)

Bisous ;)

A bientôt pour la suite

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une vague de souvenirs

La petite fille sortit en trombe de la boutique de prêt à porter de Madame Guipure. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses pales joues, tel un torrent déchaîné. Ses cheveux, soigneusement bouclés, d'un roux éclatant, se balançaient au gré du vent. Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine et se retrouva dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse. Elle connaissait très bien cette rue car cela faisait six ans déjà qu'elle vagabondait parmi les étalages divers et variés qu'offraient une des rues les plus visités du monde magique londonien. La petite fille avait pris l'habitude d'aller manger quelques bonbons dans la boutique de confiserie que tenait son oncle : Ronald Weasley. Cette fois-ci elle ne préféra pas s'arrêter et continua son chemin jusqu'à la boutique que tenait son jeune père avec son frère jumeau, âgés tout deux d'à peine 26 ans.

Oui. Cette petite fille s'appelait Rose Weasley.

Rose était le portrait craché de son père. Une très jolie petite fille au caractère espiègle et un joli petit minois plein de taches de rousseur. Heureusement la jeune rousse avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère. Avec ses toutes petites mains, elle poussa la porte de la boutique, non sans peine, et se faufila à l'intérieur du magasin bondé de monde comme à chaque chercha des yeux son père – paniquée - mais les larmes lui obstruaient la vue. Les clients étaient si nombreux que Rose fut obligée de se faufiler entre les acheteurs.

\- Papa... murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle repéra George, son oncle, qui était en train d'aider Verity à la caisse. La pauvre semblait être au bord de la crise de nerf et il y avait de quoi. En cette période de soldes, la boutique était deux fois plus remplie que d'habitude. George remarqua le visage de sa petite nièce parmi la foule de gens. Il se précipita alors vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Que fais-tu ici ma petite Rosie? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse.

\- Pa...Pa...papa, parvint-elle à dire d'une petite voix.

\- Tu veux ton papa ? Attend je vais te le chercher ma puce, dit-il gentiment.

George déposa la petite fille sur le sol et partit chercher son frère dans l'arrière-boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oncle de Rose apparu en compagnie d'un bel homme identique à ce dernier, c'est-à-dire au physique élancé et plutôt avantageux.

La petite fille en voyant son père se rua dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Fred l'étreignit tendrement. Elle se blottit contre lui. Cette étreinte était si douce et chaleureuse qu'elle se dit que si elle en avait la possibilité, elle passerait le reste de sa vie dans les bras de son cher père. Sans aucune hésitation...

Fred l'emmena dans l'appartement situé au-dessus, puis l'installa sur le canapé. Elle prit son ours en peluche et attendit sagement que son père revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il apporta deux grosses tasses de chocolat fumantes dont il en donna une à sa fille et déposa l'autre sur la table basse. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils et mis la petite sur ses genoux, elle sanglotait encore et ne pouvait boire son chocolat.

Il la regarda tendrement. Avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux marron, elle lui rappelait tellement sa mère... Mère et femme qui étaient parties bien trop tôt. Fred lui caressa le dos quelques minutes, le temps que sa respiration retrouve un rythme normal. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il lui demanda sur un ton très paternel :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma petite chérie?

\- Sco... Scor…scorpius m'a...m'a dit que je ne serais jamais admise à Poudlard...

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- I...Il m'a dit que maman n'était pas une sorcière, que c'est p...pour ça qu'elle est m...m...

La petite Rose ne put finir... Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus. Fred, en voyant ce triste spectacle, était partagé entre l'envie de tuer le fils Malefoy et enlacer sa fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il lui prit le visage et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Rose Hermione Weasley... Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas écouter les sottises de Malefoy? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est un petit prétentieux doublé d'un crétin. Tel père, tel fils, crois-moi. Écoute-moi bien Rosie, ta mère était la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse et elle était une excellente sorcière. Bien qu'étant enceinte, elle a combattu vaillamment à nos côtés afin de faire triompher le bien... Alors tu vas me faire une promesse Rose, ne laisse jamais un Malefoy ou qui que ce soit te faire du mal, jamais. Une dernière chose... Fais-moi un sourire, dit-il.

\- Oui papa, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire timide que lui rendit son père.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis l'emmena à sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse faire sa sieste. Après l'avoir bercée, il sortit de la petite chambre et retourna au rez-de-chaussée aider son frère.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut l'heure de la fermeture. Après avoir dit au revoir aux derniers clients il ferma la boutique et pu enfin souffler.

\- Tu vas bien Freddie?

\- Et toi Georgie?

\- On ne peut mieux, dit-il avec un sourire. Verity s'est occupée de Rose. Ce soir nous sortons... ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda George.

\- Mais non vous pouvez sortir, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Fred en souriant. Ne faites pas de bêtise hein, rajouta-t-il un léger sourire en coin.

A ce moment-là Verity apparu. Fred dit au revoir au jeune couple puis se retrouva seul dans la boutique. N'ayant pas le courage de se faire à manger, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre, après avoir vérifié que Rose dormait.

Une fois dans sa chambre il aperçut un livre à terre. Au moment de le reposer sur la table de chevet, une petite photo en sortit et tomba sur le sol.

Il la ramassa doucement.

Une larme vint à l'encontre du papier. Et même s'il était en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire car cette photo représentait un des moments les plus beaux de toute sa vie...

Remontons 8 ans en arrière si vous le voulez bien...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les amis! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette mini fiction sur le couple Fred & Hermione. Il est assez court mais on va dire que c'est une transition avec un futur chapitre qui s'annonce bien long. Aussi j'ai une question: Voulez-vous que je fasse un chapitre sur le bal de la nouvelle année ou non? Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour mon histoire mais si vous voulez un chapitre supplémentaire dites le moi :)

Je vais de ce pas m'empresser d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui vous plaira sans doute (enfin je pense et je l'espère)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

Nox xxx

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise journée.

« Maudite soit-elle cette vieille gargouille malfaisante » s'exclama Hermione Granger en sortant du cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'Ombrage venait de donner à la classe de cinquième année. Enfin si nous pouvions appeler « cela » un cours, car pour tout vous avouer ça n'en était pas un, mais pas du tout. Ombrage se contentait de leur faire lire à voix basse quelques chapitres de « Théorie des stratégies de défense magique ». Et comme le livre le suggérait très bien, elle leur apprenait uniquement la théorie sans aucun entraînement pratique, en vue de leur examen de fin d'année, ce qu'on appelait plus couramment BUSE. Les chapitres de ce livre se concentraient uniquement sur la négociation et affirmaient qu'on ne pouvait jamais utiliser un maléfice à bon escient. Ombrage n'autorisait pas les élèves à discuter des méthodes d'enseignement et certainement pas à être en désaccord avec elle. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de vouloir utiliser sa baguette il se voyait immédiatement et sévèrement réprimandé. Ses « cours » étaient de véritables supplices pour la jeune Gryffondor qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de poser des questions toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres, qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Hermione avait déjà lu et relu maintes et maintes fois « Théorie des stratégies de défense magique » et les questions qu'elle posait à Ombrage ne plaisait guère à cette dernière. Tellement pas que cette vielle sorcière donna à Hermione une punition le soir même alors qu'elle était censée effectuer sa dernière ronde de préfète avant de pouvoir être en vacances de Noel.

C'est d'une humeur de gnome qu'Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor et se servit un peu de ragoût. Elle manga silencieusement, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque essayait de lui adresser la parole. Il ne fallait jamais déranger Hermione lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ron, aussi maladroit que d'habitude regarda Hermione anxieusement et lui dit stupidement :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, ce n'est qu'une punition, et puis on est en vacances, pense à toutes les bonnes choses que nous allons pouvoir manger, dit-il avec cet air simplet qui lui allait si bien.

A ce moment-là, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Harry eut une expression sur le visage impossible à décrire malheureusement.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler de nourriture? Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger?! Persifla-elle en colère. Moi, Hermione Granger, une élève sérieuse et surtout préfète, recevoir une punition de l'un de nos professeurs, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien? Et si tu veux tout savoir, non ce n'est pas une simple punition, je vais me faire charcuter comme Harry! Ronald Weasley je te déteste tu n'es qu'un…

\- Sombre crétin, termina Fred. C'est-ce que tu voulais dire Hermignonne, ajouta-t-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres face à l'expression de stupeur qui était apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Fred Weasley, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, cracha-t-elle au visage de ce dernier qui se contentait d'afficher son habituel sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne lorsque tu te mets en colère? Surenchérit-il, provoquant les rires des personnes qui étaient présentes à table.

Hermione ne sut que répondre, son visage s'était empourpré et elle avait détourné le regard. Elle ne savait pas si Fred la taquinait gentiment ou bien se moquait d'elle ouvertement. Elle baissa la tête, un peu triste. Fred esquissa un sourire de satisfaction derrière elle tout en regardant son frère jumeau qui lui rendit le même sourire.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Hermione avait détourné la tête? Fred et George passaient leur temps à la titiller, quoiqu'elle fasse, ils étaient toujours là pour placer une petite blague par ci par là sur elle ou encore la faire tourner en hippogriffe. Sa faisait pratiquement cinq ans qu'elle les connaissait et elle s'était habituée à leurs blagues. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, Fred était différent avec elle, ce n'était plus une blague de temps en temps qu'il faisait, c'était à longueur de journée. Et maintenant que la jeune Gryffondor était préfète c'était encore pire. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle ait les nerfs à vifs et les petits surnoms qu'il lui donnait n'arrangeaient rien non plus. Parce que là, il y avait un gros problème. Un problème qu'Hermione aurait préféré ne jamais avoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure se sentant incroyablement faible.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'Hermione pensait et se souciait de ses problèmes, Dumbledore fit le silence dans la grande salle, pour sûrement leur annoncer quelque chose d'important.

\- Mes chers élèves, avant que nous allions tous rejoindre nos lits bien confortables, je tenais à vous annoncer qu'un bal sera organisé en l'honneur de la Saint Sylvestre. Je me doute qu'avec cette nouvelle vous passerez tous les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Ombrage ne pourra pas se joindre à nous, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Rien qu'à entendre la nouvelle, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle.

\- Je vois que ma nouvelle vous ravis tous, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

Pendant que Dumbledore débitait son discours sur la conduite à tenir lors de la soirée, elle se retourna et vit Angelina assise à côté de Fred. Elle semblait le regarder avec envie. Quant à lui, il avait l'air d'être sur le point de lui demander quelque chose. Hermione devina quoi bien sûr.

Au même moment Ron ouvrit la bouche et demanda timidement :

\- Bon… tu es une fille et… euh… Est-ce que tu veux venir au… commença-t-il.

Hermione regardait la même scène, en face avec Fred qui souriait à Angelina. Elle ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Elle se leva précipitamment sans même daigner répondre à Ron et sortit de la grande à salle sous le regard interloqué des autres et surtout celui d'un certain rouquin qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Hermione marchait à vive allure, elle était presque arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame mais elle fut stoppée net par quelqu'un. Ce « quelqu'un » n'était autre que Fred Weasley qui lui barrait totalement le chemin. Comment était-il arrivé ici avant elle? Mystères et boules de gnomes.

\- Fred Weasley écarte toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix anormalement haut perchée.

\- Et pourquoi ça Hermignonne ? Répondit-il moqueur.

Hermione avait la tête baissée. Elle repensait au regard que Fred avait eu avec Angelina. Elle sentit ses larmes perler dangereusement sur ses joues. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, pas à cause d'un garçon. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à ça. Hermione était une fille forte, pas comme les autres, du moins elle le croyait. Fred pris le visage Hermione et releva son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la brune, il vit qu'elle était en train de pleurer et son comportement changea. Il la lâcha, la regarda puis il lui dit la voix légèrement enrouée:

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Hermione?

\- Je te déteste Frederick Weasley!

Elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire. Honteuse. Elle se sentait honteuse et faible. Depuis quand Hermione Granger pleurait pour un rien. Après tout si le désir de Fred était d'inviter Angelina au bal il avait bien le droit de le faire. Mais voilà, Hermione aimait Fred. Elle l'aimait secrètement et personne ne se doutait des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du frère de son meilleur ami Ron. Evidemment qu'il irait au bal avec une autre fille. Pourquoi Fred Weasley se coltinerait la présence d'une fille telle qu'elle alors qu'il pouvait demander à n'importe qui de l'accompagner, il n'essuierait sans doute aucun refus. La jeune rouge et or fit volte-face et s'en alla en courant, laissant un Fred totalement médusé.

Elle ne savait pas que, justement, ce dernier était en train de lui courir après.

* * *

fin du chapitre 2

Pour ceux qui lisent ma dramione vous allez penser que j'ai un problème avec les punitions mdr (non je ne suis pas sadique, enfin un tout petit peu. Bah quoi?)

Bon là Hermione commence à ressentir de nouvelles choses et tout et tout (elle n'a que 15 ans après tout) et bien qu'elle soit mature elle reste une jeune fille!

je vous laisse

laissez moi des reviews (pas trop méchantes s'il vous plaît)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Saluuuuuuuut! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3! J'avais promis un long chapitre mais bon euh... comment dire? Il est un peu plus long que celui d'avant mais pas aussi long que ce que j'avais prévu (étant donné que ce n'est pas ma fiction principale je ne pars pas dans des descriptions sur plusieurs pages et puis c'est une courte fiction presque comme un OS). Cependant j'ai coupé avant le moment intéressant. En fait le plus important va se passer au chapitre prochain! Et lui je vous le promet qu'il sera plus long que ce celui-ci !

Voilà voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise (s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop méchant) !

Ps: si vous aimez les fremione j'ai un OS également (allez faire un tour sur ma page).

Bonne lecture!

NOX xxx

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Suis-moi

Fred avait malheureusement perdu la trace d'Hermione qui avait fui aussi vite que Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampoing. Maintenant il en avait la confirmation. Ce qu'il avait découvert depuis peu venait d'être confirmé par le comportement de la jeune fille. En réalité, c'était George, son jumeau qui l'avait mis sur la voie. Fred n'avait pas voulu le croire au début, quand son semblable lui avait affirmé qu'Hermione était soit amoureuse de lui soit avait juste le béguin pour son jumeau. Cependant, Fred avait pris le temps de l'observer longuement et sous tous les angles. En effet, elle avait passé tout le mois d'août en leur compagnie au Terrier et il s'était amusé à la titiller autant qu'il le pouvait. A chaque fois, il avait remarqué qu'elle rougissait et bégayait, se comportant tout simplement comme une véritable jeune fille de son âge, ce qui amusa grandement Fred qui aimait la voir lâcher prise de temps en temps. Il ne la trouvait pas belle, ni mignonne. Elle était magnifique. Son petit nez retroussé, sa peau légèrement halée par les nombreuses heures d'expositions dans le jardin des Weasley, et ses cheveux bruns hirsute lui donnait un air tellement espiègle qu'elle en devenait splendide. Elle lui paraissait presque inaccessible tellement elle avait un charme incomparable. Hermione était devenue une belle jeune fille et il la voulait. Le problème est qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, l'amie de son petit frère. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se contenter de la séduire comme n'importe quelle autre fille de Poudlard. Non elle était bien trop importante à ses yeux et il n'avait pas le droit de la briser ou de lui voler son innocence. Au début, il s'était interdit de l'aimer. Il estimait qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de plus intelligent et de plus calme, un peu comme Percy mais pas Percy quand même, parce qu'entre nous Percy était purement et simplement un imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la petite miss je sais tout s'épreigne de lui et le fait de l'avoir apprit lui donna un espoir. Après tout il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mais il avait de l'amour à lui donner. Il l'aimait. Peut-être plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer elle-même.

Avoir après rouspété pour la forme, il se promit de repartir à sa recherche après le dîner. En attendant il avait cours de métamorphose et il était déjà en retard de vingt minutes.

* * *

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? demanda Ron aux jumeaux qui venaient de s'installer à table pour le dîner.

\- Hermione est ton ami que je sache Ronnie, répondit George en haussant les épaules.

\- Personne ne l'a vu après qu'elle soit partie de la grande salle et que Fred soit parti à sa recherche, ajouta Ron l'air inquiet.

\- Elle n'est pas allée en cours aujourd'hui ? questionna Fred en s'adressant à Harry et Ron, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude.

\- Non. C'est une première n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes même parti la cherche à la bibliothèque et évidemment elle n'y était pas, souffla Harry.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard qui voulait en dire long. Fred partirait à sa recherche. En attendant il continua à manger sans laisser paraître ses émotions. Il était inquiet. Et si un malheur était arrivé à Hermione il en serait l'unique fautif.

* * *

Il était presque vingt-deux heures et le couvre-feu n'allait plus tarder. Fred était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, George, Lee, Dean et Seamus. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée à amuser la galerie, notamment avec leur crème canari et leur nougat néansang, la plupart des élèves étaient fatigués et commençaient à regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Surtout qu'après que Seamus commença à tourner de l'œil et que Neville avait fait disparaître sa tête, ne laissant voir que son corps qui se promenait tranquillement dans la salle commune, faisant hurler quelques premières années, de terreur. Fred était tracassé. Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue et malgré la bonne humeur, une tension s'était répandue dans la salle. Ils allèrent jusqu'à même se demander si elle n'était pas tombée sur un mangemort qui l'avait enlevée ou on ne sait quoi. C'en était assez. Il fallait la retrouver.

Fred se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune. Au moment où il allait franchir le passage menant à l'extérieur, Harry l'interrompit et lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Retrouve la s'il te plait, demanda simplement Harry.

\- Comment tu ? bégaya Fred.

\- Je sais tout. Mais qu'importe, vas-y avant de te faire attraper par Ombrage ou Rusard.

\- Merci Harry.

Fred passa par le petit passage qui venait de s'entrouvrir. Pendant une bonne trentaine de minute il arpenta tous les étages de Poudlard, inspectant méticuleusement chaque salle de classe sans trouver Hermione. Il se laissa tomber de fatigue contre le mur du quatrième étage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer sans elle, foi de Weasley ! Il se rendit bêtement compte qu'il aurait pu tout simplement demander à Harry de lui prêter la carte du maraudeur cependant une petite voix au fond de lui, lui faisait comprendre qu'il désirait trouver Hermione part ses propres moyens.

« Bon sang où es-tu parti te cacher Hermione » se demanda-t-il à lui-même, éreinté par la course qu'il venait de mener.

A ce moment même, une lueur bleue apparut devant ses yeux. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et pu voir ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un patronus. Une loutre semblait vouloir que Fred la suive. Il en était sûr. C'était le patronus d'Hermione car elle avait produit exactement le même la veille lors d'une réunion de l'A.D. Il se décida à la suivre sagement ne prenant plus la peine de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Après un long moment il vit que le patronus s'arrêta auprès des escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier qui lui parut interminable. Quand il fut enfin arrivé tout en haut, essoufflé, il poussa doucement la porte. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Elle était de dos et regardait au dehors, éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui traversait la pièce. Ses cheveux caressaient son épaule et elle avait retiré son pull pour n'être qu'en chemise blanche. Elle était tellement belle et Fred se sentit rougir tellement qu'il était intimidé par la silhouette gracieuse de la jeune Gryffondor. Il se gifla mentalement, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Fred. Ce dernier se décida à rompre le silence.

\- Hermione ? Demanda timidement le rouquin.

\- Fred ?! répondit cette dernière en se retournant brusquement. Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

\- J'ai suivi ton patronus, tu l'as envoyé pour que je te retrouve non ? demanda Fred, plein d'espoir.

\- Oh… Je l'ai envoyé pour prévenir Harry et Ron que j'allais parfaitement bien car je me doute qu'ils ont du s'inquiéter aujourd'hui. Et puis je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait le patronus donc il a certainement dû se perdre, affirma Hermione.

\- Ah je vois… chuchota Fred un peu déçu.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il t'a trouvé parce qu'inconsciemment, j'avais besoin de te voir. Je suis désolée Fred… Pour ma réaction tout à l'heure. C'était absurde, j'ai été très bête. Tu dois certainement me trouver bizarre hein ? lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire maussade.

-T'en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ? Si nous pensons à la même chose alors oui tu es très bête, rétorqua gentiment Fred, ce qui arracha une grimace sur le visage d'Hermione. Allez viens rentrons. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es absentée aussi longtemps ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione ne répondit pas à la question et baissa légèrement la tête. Elle avait posé sa main droite sur son autre main comme si elle souhaitait cacher quelque chose. Fred, se rappelant qu'Hermione avait dit qu'elle avait une punition avec Ombrage dans la soirée, perdit son sourire et s'avança prudemment vers elle. Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à pleurer ou à couiner pour un rien, cependant il savait ô combien Ombrage pouvait être abominable envers les élèves de Poudlard et surtout envers les nés moldus.

\- Montre-moi ta main, ordonna Fred calmement.

Elle hésita un court instant puis encouragée par la main bienveillante que Fred lui tendait, elle approcha sa main meurtrie de la sienne, la tête toujours inclinée vers le bas. Au moment où il put lire les inscriptions écrites sur main, il senti la colère monter en lui. Hermione ayant remarqué le changement de comportement de son ami, retira précipitamment sa main de celle de Fred et dit d'une voix tremblante:

\- Ce n'est rien je t'assure. Un peu d'essence de murlap mariné et demain je ne ressentirais plus rien.

\- Hermione, elle t'a humiliée ! Elle s'est jouée de toi, ça me révolte ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'a seulement infligé ce traitement si j'en crois les inscriptions et…

Fred s'arrêta quand il vit qu'Hermione pleurait. Les mots de Fred l'avait blessée mais il disait vrai. En effet, en plus d'avoir inscrit sur sa main « Les sangs de bourbe n'ont pas le droit à la parole », Ombrage l'avait torturée avec le sortilège doloris, malgré le fait que cela était totalement interdit. Fred l'amena contre lui, et Hermione s'y agrippa comme une petite fille. A ce moment-là, la carapace que la jeune fille s'obstinait à créer autour d'elle s'était complètement volatilisée. Il voyait la vraie Hermione, celle qui était capable de se laisser aller à ses émotions, celle qui était capable de lâcher prise. Cette soudaine proximité ne semblait en aucun cas déranger les deux jeunes gens. Il lui caressait les cheveux ce qui semblait la calmer. Il n'eut même pas à demander ce qu'il c'était passé, il avait compris au moment même où il l'avait sentie trembler tout contre lui. Il se promit de le faire payer à ombrage mais pour l'instant il devait s'occuper d'Hermione. Fred releva le visage de la jeune rouge et or pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait une idée en tête.

\- Je suis faible hein ? demanda Hermione en sanglotant.

\- Non tu es juste humaine contrairement à cette vieille sorcière, répondit simplement Fred.

\- Pourquoi il y a tant d'inégalité, Fred ? Je veux dire, les sorciers dénigrent les moldus mais moralement ils ne valent pas plus qu'eux. Pourquoi certains ne semblent pas accepter notre existence, à nous les « sangs de bourbe » ? Nous sommes tous humains après tout ? Je sais que le monde n'est pas un conte de fée, j'en ai conscience et j'ai beau avoir les réponses à ces questions je ne comprends toujours pas et je ne veux pas comprendre, s'exprima Hermione dans un long monologue.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, assura sincèrement Fred avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il avait oublié à quel point Hermione aimait se prendre la tête. S'il avait été à sa place il se serait contenter de réfléchir à une éventuelle vengeance mais pas à se triturer le cerveau pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui Fred ?

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Evidemment que je te fais confiance, tu es mon ami et le frère de Ron.

\- Dans ce cas-là suis-moi !

Il lui prit la main et la fit sortir de la tour d'astronomie. Où pouvait-il bien l'emmener ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

A votre avis où Fred amène-t-il Hermione?

Pensez à me laisser une petite review ça me fera plaisir :)

Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre sera posté mais restez connectés!

Ps: S'il y a des grosses fautes d'orthographe merci de me les signaler.

Méfaits accomplis xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Aie aie aie... Je débarque un an après! Purée... La vérité c'était que j'étais confortablement installée sur mon lit, quand j'ai reçu une notification par e-mail de ... Quelqu'un avait favorisé une des mes fictions. Je me suis sentie hyper mal de ne pas vous avoir proposé ce chapitre qui était dans mon ordinateur depuis plus d'un an! Je suis terriblement désolée... Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite à ce chapitre, ça dépend de vos avis ;)

En réalité cette fiction n'a pas vraiment de fin, c'est vraiment une succession de souvenirs que se rappelle Fred.

Je vous laisse en ésperant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bisous xxx

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Danse avec moi

 _Nouvelle vague - Dance with me_

Fred où allons-nous ? gémit Hermione en voyant que ce dernier ne semblait ni vouloir la lâcher ni lui donner une réponse.

Le jeune rouquin esquissa un sourire mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Hermione commença à paniquer quand elle vit qu'ils étaient au troisième étage et qu'il la conduisait en direction de la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, que fabriquons-nous ici Fred ? Tu comptes m'expliquer non ? s'impatienta Hermione.

-Tu verras Hermignonne, répondit Fred d'un air taquin.

Toujours tenant fermement Hermione par la main, Fred la conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage, et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les suivait, referma la porte derrière eux. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, là où les flammes étaient en train de danser dans le foyer et prit dans sa main, le petit pot qui était apposé sur le dessus. Quand Hermione vit cela, elle comprit de suite ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de… commença-t-elle mais fut coupée par Fred.

\- Exactement ! Ne trouves-tu pas que je suis incroyablement incroyable ?

\- Oh Fred franchement ! Si nous nous faisons prendre nous serons renvoyés ! répliqua sèchement Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais rester éternellement ici, j'ai fait mon temps tu sais, répondit Fred mi- sérieux mi- rieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe ! Viens avant qu'Ombrage ou Rusard ne débarque. Fais-moi confiance Hermione.

Fred lui tendit une main bienveillante. Hermione se laissant tenter, attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et tout deux s'approchèrent de la cheminée. Il prit fermement Hermione par la taille et après avoir prélevé un peu de poudre de cheminette, il dévoila leur lieu de destination : le chaudron baveur.

Il n'était pas très tard, enfin, suffisamment pour que le Chaudron Baveur soit encore bondé à cette heure-ci. Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi Fred l'avait emmenée ici. L'ambiance dans le pub était à la fête. En effet, il y a avait les bizzar sisters – un groupe de rock sorcier en vogue- en concert et la plupart des gens étaient débout en train de danser sur un de leurs morceaux le plus connu, do the hippogriff. Elle se disait qu'ils passeraient certainement inaperçu parmi la foule de gens présents dans le pub et que personne ne se rendrait compte que deux élèves de Poudlard faisaient le mur. Fred l'amena à une table au fond, un peu plus au calme et lui demanda de l'attendre. Elle s'y installa quelque peu gênée par la situation. Elle pensait à Harry et Ron et se demandait déjà comment elle allait leur annoncer qu'elle avait passé sa soirée au chaudron baveur, loin de Poudlard, et surtout avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione Granger qui manquait au règlement, quelle ironie. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Fred réapparu avec deux bouteilles de bieraubeurre et en servit une à Hermione.

\- Santé ! Dit-il en approchant la bouteille près de ses lèvres. Hermione sourit et bu à son tour.

Le liquide sucré qui coulait le long de sa gorge l'avait réchauffée et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et surtout moins stressée. Cependant, Fred et Hermione ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils s'échangeant par moment des sourires timides, ce qui étonna cette dernière. Fred ne voulait pas la brusquer et il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Le groupe de musique allait commencer une nouvelle chanson, une avec un rythme encore plus endiablé que la précédente.

\- Viens danser ! lui proposa Fred en se levant d'un bond.

\- Non je… commença Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Fred ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Pris par un élan de folie, il la souleva de son siège et la porta jusqu'au milieu du pub, juste devant le podium où chantaient les artistes.

\- Fred je t'en prie! l'appela-t-elle en feignant d'user d'un ton accusateur mais elle ne put cacher son amusement.

Fred la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il bougeait au rythme de la chanson faisant valser sa cavalière. Il commença à faire des pas de danse qui le rendait tellement stupide qu'Hermione riait aux éclats. Il avait un peu bu certes mais sa folie n'était pas due à l'alcool. Fred était un fou naturellement. Un fou attachant cependant. Hermione se prit au jeu et bougea son corps au même rythme que Fred. Les gens qui se trouvaient autour les regardaient soit avec amusement soit d'un air désapprobateur tant ils se faisaient remarqués. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au cerveau et tous les deux commençaient à avoir bien trop chaud. Le gérant du pub s'approcha d'eux.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment se passent les cours à P… commença le gérant d'une voix claironnante mais se stoppa net dans son élan.

Fred et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils surent à ce moment précis que le gérant – qui les connaissait de vue- avait compris qu'ils s'étaient échappés de Poudlard en quelque sorte. C'est à ce moment que Fred prit la main d'Hermione et couru jusqu'à l'entrée du pub.

\- Attrapez-les ! cria le gérant.

\- Et merde ! beugla Fred entraînant la pauvre Hermione en panique avec lui.

Ils se mirent à courir de plus belle, manquant de renverser une poubelle ou encore des sorciers qui étaient en train de promener calmement, déclenchant des éclats de colère, traduits par des insultes diverses et variées. Ne regardant pas où ils allaient et voyant que plus personne ne les suivait, ils s'arrêtèrent au détour d'une rue. Reprenant leur souffle, ils se toisèrent du regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent à gorge déployée, laissant le stress et la pression qu'ils avaient en eux s'échapper. Ils avaient l'air stupide. Stupides mais heureux.

\- Fred, regarde où nous sommes ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Où sommes-nous? demanda ce dernier.

\- Oh Fred, tu n'es jamais venu ici ? Nous sommes dans un quartier du Londres moldu ! Regarde le monde qu'il y a, c'est la nocturne !

\- La nocturne ?

\- Oui, quand j'étais petite mes parents m'y amenaient souvent. Pour faire simple, tous les magasins sont ouverts et toutes sortes d'animation ont lieu cette nuit-là.

\- Très bien, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser ! déclara Fred avec un grand sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit.

Fred la trouvait magnifique. L'alcool et l'adrénaline faisaient qu'Hermione avait les joues légèrement rosie. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver dangereusement attirante. Il avait réussi son plan. Elle avait souri. Elle qui pleurait une heure auparavant était avec lui, à Londres, manquant au règlement et lui tenant la main. C'était surement un rêve. Il avait beau se gifler mentalement, il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Elle était là, Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il désirait à présent, à ses côtés, lui offrant le plus beau des sourires. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se retenant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui devaient certainement être sucrées par la biereaubeurre. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, observant les vitrines des magasins qui affichaient de nombreux articles de Noel. Sans doute les derniers cadeaux que pourraient acheter les retardataires pour leurs proches.

\- Hermione ? commença timidement Fred.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- J'aime être avec toi, j'aime te voir sourire tu sais. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit ! affirma-t-il tout naturellement.

\- C'est pareil pour moi Fred, ajouta Hermione en baissant la tête, surement pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Et si nous prenions une photo ? demanda Fred en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Fred avait l'habitude passer du coq à l'âne mais quand même. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il y avait énormément de monde. Des passants, des couples se tenant par la main, des vendeurs ambulants. A ce moment-là, Fred sorti un appareil photo de son sac.

\- Tu comptes vraiment la prendre cette photo ?

\- Evidemment, tu ne me croyais pas ? répondit innocemment Fred. J'ai emprunté cet appareil à Collin. Enfin disons plutôt que je le lui ai pris pendant qu'il dormait.

\- Oh franchement t'es incroyable, rouspéta Hermione pour la forme. Tu ne crois pas que ce soit risqué d'utiliser ce genre d'appareil dans le monde moldu Fred ? Fred ?

Hermione vit que le dit Fred, était parti un peu plus loin vers un passant moldu et faisait de grands gestes certainement pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'appareil. A cette vue, la jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle le trouvait craquant, presque gamin mais c'est ça qui l'avait attirée chez lui après tout. Tout le monde pensait que la jeune Gryffondor était attirée par Ron, son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle le considérait uniquement comme son propre frère. Fred était différent d'elle, mais le diction n'affirme-t-il pas que les contraire s'attirent ? Jouer au chat et à la souris n'avait fait qu'éveiller et qu'accroître ses sentiments pour Fred. Elle se sentait prise au piège car elle savait ô combien l'amour pouvait être compliqué.

La sortant de ses pensées, le jeune rouquin revint vers Hermione en compagnie du moldu et contre toute attente, pris Hermione dans ses bras et commença à danser avec elle au son d'un accordéon qu'un mendiant tenait en son bras. Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur retentir de plus belle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Fred qu'en ce moment précis. Le moldu qui était censé prendre la photo les regarda d'un air perplexe et Fred s'arrêta pour lui demander pourquoi il ne prenait toujours pas la photo.

\- Excusez-moi jeunes gens mais pourriez-vous rester immobiles pour la photo ? Sinon elle sera floue et ce serait dommage, dit le moldu d'un air désolé.

\- Flou ? C'est quoi flou ? demanda Fred avec intérêt et Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Peu importe Fred ! Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur vous pouvez prendre la photo même si nous bougeons, commenta Hermione.

\- Si vous le dites mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite, répondit le moldu perplexe.

Fred fit tournoyer Hermione sur elle-même, déclenchant des éclats de rire chez cette dernière. Un flash aveuglant s'abattit sur eux. La photo avait été prise. Hermione et Fred remercièrent le passant qui s'éloigna difficilement, tant il avait été aveuglé par le flash de l'appareil. Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent la photo animée qui était sortie de l'appareil sorcier – après que Fred ai tapoté sa baguette dessus- et échangèrent un sourire complice. Hermione était reconnaissante envers Fred. Il lui avait changé les idées le temps d'une soirée et elle en avait presque oublié la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur sa main.

\- Et si nous rentrions ? Il commence à se faire tard, proposa Fred en regardant la montre en or que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie de rentrer mais opina contre son gré. Elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le chemin de traverse…


	5. Chapter 5

Salut vous vous souvenez de moi? Hum... Non? Bon OK j'ai 48540 années de retard mais en fait comme je vous l'ai dis cette fiction normalement devait comporter juste deux chapitres max et là j'en ai 5. Comme ce n'est pas ma principale je l'écris de manière plus légère donc forcément elle est plus courte que Sacrifice. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire allez vous plaire honnêtement, je suis plutôt agréablement surprise. Du coup si à la suite de ce chapitre vous voulez que j'aille jusqu'au bout et que je raconte tout vous me le dites (avec détails ou sans détails?).

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Fred a emmené Hermione à Londres pour lui changer les idées suite à la torture d'Ombrage.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ça me FAIT ÉNORMÉMENT PLAISIR! Donc voilà merci beaucoup à: RihemSnape, Lis blanc, IlianaBox, Fremione333, elisa174, Mnemosyne et mes anciennes lectrices de skyblog également.

Blabla terminé, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amènes-moi dans les étoiles

Fred et Hermione avaient transplanés à Pré-au-lard après leur petite escapade dans le Londres moldu. C'était avec regrets qu'ils avaient mis un terme à leur promenade qui s'était beaucoup trop éternisée et c'est avec raison qu'ils avaient décidés de rejoindre l'enseigne du château afin de rassurer leurs amis. Arrivés dans le petit village sorcier complètement désert et silencieux les deux jeunes gens avancèrent silencieusement dans une ambiance apaisante. Le silence n'était pas du tout gênant bien au contraire. Ils se complaisaient parfaitement dans cette atmosphère qui leur offrait un peu de répit et qui retardait quelque peu le moment de se séparer. C'est main dans la main qu'ils avancèrent dans la nuit paisible éclairé par la lueur de la pleine lune. Fred était heureux d'avoir pu redonner le sourire à sa petite protégée et Hermione était heureuse d'être simplement avec lui. Elle qui nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à l'égard du frère de son ami et qui espérait par on ne sait quel miracle qu'il la remarque, qu'il ne voit qu'elle. Et par chance il l'avait fait dans un moment où la lionne avait d'avantage besoin de lui. C'est pourquoi elle se disait qu'elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de lui avoir offert ce plaisir cette nuit même si ses sentiments venaient à ne pas être partagés. Hermione était très prudente pour éviter toute déception.

Fred lui tenait fermement la main et s'amusait même à la caresser avec son pouce. Une brise glacée annonçant l'hiver souffla dans les airs et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Hermione qui était seulement vêtue de sa chemise blanche en souffrait d'avantage. A cette vue Fred retira sa propre veste et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Merci beaucoup Fred, souffla Hermione avec de la reconnaissance dans la voix.

\- Mais de rien Hermignonne, répondit simplement Fred dans un sourire apaisé. Si tu as un rhume par ma faute Ginny me tuera certainement, ajouta le grand roux ne pouvant s'empêcher de plaisanter.

\- Tu me manquerais beaucoup trop si elle te tuait, s'insurgea faussement Hermione.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants puis Fred passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ainsi ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à Poudlard. Hermione se blottit dans les bras du grand roux et laissa presque retomber sa tête sur le bras du jeune homme qui resserra sa prise. Les deux Gryffondor passèrent enfin le grand portail et ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc. De nuit la vue était tout simplement magnifique. Le château se dressait fièrement devant eux et d'innombrables lumières s'échappaient par certaines fenêtres ce qui donna à l'école un aspect magnétique. Au milieu du parc, Hermione s'arrêta et s'arrachant à la contemplation du château, s'adressa à Fred qui était à ses côtés.

\- Le château est vraiment magnifique la nuit Fred. Je suis déjà sortie de nombreuses fois la nuit en compagnie de Harry et de Ron et bien que Poudlard était tout aussi émerveillant, jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de plaisir à être ici que ce soir et c'est grâce à toi, confia-t-elle courageusement.

\- Je suis ravie que le grand Fred Weasley ait réussi à te rendre le sourire, répondit-t-il mi- rieur mi- sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieuse Fred, ajouta Hermione en roulant des yeux tout aussi amusée que lui. J'ai passé une journée exécrable jusqu'à que tu me trouves. Et j'ai honte de dire ça mais si cela pouvait me permettre de passer plus de temps avec toi alors je le ferais encore et encore, avoua-t-elle timidement d'une petite voix triste.

Hermione savait que la soirée était terminée et qu'après cette nuit tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait se déclarer à Fred mais bien qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, son courage l'abandonnait. La jeune fille baissa la tête. Non elle ne pleurerait pas. C'était son secret et s'il fallait qu'il soit éternel, soit. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe fraichement humide du parc et se laissa contempler le ciel étoilé. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment de plénitude avant que tout ne s'arrête.

Fred s'approcha tout doucement d'elle. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions avant plusieurs mois s'il ne se déclarait pas maintenant. Fred avait déjà prévu de partir avec son frère George mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Hermione dans le doute ou pire faire en sorte qu'elle l'oublie avec un autre. Non pas que c'était le genre d'Hermione d'agir ainsi mais il avait trop vu Ginny essayer d'oublier Harry qu'il ne voulait pas que la lionne prenne le même exemple. Elle était lucide certes mais restait humaine et par conséquent pas infaillible.

\- Tu étais jalouse d'Angelina non ? demanda Fred départi de son air amusé. Tu étais jalouse lorsque tu l'a vue me demander de l'accompagner au bal ce matin. Et tu es partie pour éviter d'avoir à entendre des mots qui te blesserait, continua-t-il en s'avançant d'une démarche assurée vers elle.

\- Non je… balbutia-t-elle en essayant de garder la face.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit à un moment que ma réponse pouvait être bien différente de ce que tu pensais Hermione ? questionna le jeune homme d'une voix plus rauque.

La façon dont il avait dit son prénom lui procura des milliers de frissons. Elle avait toujours vu Fred dans son apparence la plus banale et universelle. Mais là, ce soir, il était différent. Ce n'était pas le Fred amical qui s'adresse à tout le monde mais plus celui qui s'adresse à une femme. A une femme qu'il désire. Et Hermione était terrorisé. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, Fred était quelqu'un de gentil et de droit, mais d'elle-même, de son incompétence avec les garçons et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le faire fuir. Il l'avait démasquée et elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir était aussi jalouse ce matin-là. Hermione aimait contrôler les choses mais là elle ne contrôlait plus rien et ça elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

\- Détrompes-toi Fred, tu peux très bien inviter qui tu veux. Je ne suis personne pour te dire ce que tu dois faire et avec qui, assura Hermione en aillant l'air de se convaincre elle-même de ses propres propos.

Il fit un pas de plus vers elle jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres et s'allongea tout près d'elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir la contempler à loisir. Elle avait toujours le regard fuyant. Fred posa sa main sous le menton d'Hermione et délicatement, il força la jeune fille à lui faire face. Son regard était rougissant et Fred la trouvait absolument craquante. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, son nez était légèrement rougi par le froid naissant et ses lèvres pleines étaient rouges et humides donnant à ces dernières l'impression d'un fruit défendu.

\- C'est avec toi que je veux aller au bal Hermione, lâcha Fred d'une voix suave.

Doucement, tout doucement il s'inclina et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser tendre. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait d'un coup. Le contact chaud des lèvres de Fred contre les siennes lui procura une sensation de bien-être si intense qu'elle se laissa aller et répondit à son baiser avec ivresse. Elle voulait ainsi faire passer toute l'étendue de ses sentiments. Hermione s'accrocha à la nuque de Fred tandis que ce dernier avait une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et tous leurs muscles se détendirent. Leurs sens étaient en émoi. Et pour Fred comme pour Hermione se fut un vrai délice. Le baiser tendre laissa très vite sa place à un baiser plus ardent, plus pressé. Leurs langues se complétèrent dans une dance folle cherchant à imprimer l'essence de chacun au plus profond de leur être. L'espace d'un instant plus rien n'existait; le temps, l'espace, le château, ombrage, le ministère et les problèmes... Il ne restait que deux âmes sœurs dans l'ivresse d'un baiser... Hermione sentit les douces lèvres de Fred sur les siennes ainsi que des frissons procurés par ce baiser. Elle comprenait enfin la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Hermione se sentit s'envoler très haut jusque dans un ciel parcourut de milliers d'étoiles. Fred s'écarta légèrement et rompit tendrement leur baiser. Il plaça ses mains de parts et d'autres du visage d'Hermione et la contempla longuement. Elle était si belle, si désirable qu'il en eut l'envie de la faire sienne à ce moment-là, sur l'herbe du parc. Néanmoins, elle était encore jeune et méritait bien mieux que ça. Il prendrait son mal en patience. Hermione ouvrit tout doucement les yeux espérant que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Fred avait les lèvres légèrement gonflées et le regard pétillant de désir. Elle se sentit aux anges de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi et d'être l'unique personne à profiter d'une telle vue. Il était si beau et il était à elle. Fred ouvrit la bouche et rompit ainsi ce silence contemplatif qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Hermione tu as beau être la plus intelligente d'entre nous quand il s'agit d'amour tu perds complètement tes moyens. Ai plus confiance en toi ma belle, susurra-t-il à son oreille ce qui arracha un soupir à la jeune fille. Je t'aime Hermione, avoua Fred dans un souffle rauque. Je t'aime tellement et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je t'avouerais mes sentiments. Je n'avais pas le droit te t'aimer parce que tu es l'amie de mon petit frère mais j'ai eu beau essayer de refréner mes sentiments ils n'ont fait que se multiplier avec le temps. Et ce soir était l'opportunité parfaite pour te déclarer ma flamme. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent, ni le plus beau mais je sais que je t'aimerais d'un amour pur et sans failles.

\- Je t'aime aussi Fred, murmura Hermione une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Fred posa ses lèvres sur cette larme solitaire et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau s'incliner vers ses douces lèvres, ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter tout près d'eux. Hermione et Fred se levèrent précipitamment et se retrouvèrent face au professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

\- Professeur nous, nous… Bégaya piteusement Hermione rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Vous devriez rejoindre votre salle commune il se fait tard. C'est vrai que les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir mais si vous voulez les observer sachez que la tour d'astronomie est un endroit bien plus adapté que le parc, s'amusa le directeur en feignant de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Euh oui, effectivement nous y penserons la prochaine fois, ajouta Fred un sourire en coin.

\- Fort bien ! Allez au lit mes enfants et faites de beaux rêves, ordonna le directeur en s'éloignant vers le château.

Fred et Hermione s'observèrent d'un air abasourdi puis se mirent à rire à gorge déployé. Ils savaient que le directeur de l'école était loufoque mais à ce point-là ils ne s'en seraient jamais doutés. Fred embrassa délicatement Hermione sur le front et c'est main dans la main que les deux Gryffondor regagnèrent leur dortoir.

\- T'étais où bon sang de scroutt à pétard ? beugla Ron.

\- On était hyper inquiet Hermione, ajouta Harry penaud et Hermione se sentit légèrement coupable.

\- C'est une longue histoire mais sachez que tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit expéditivement Hermione.

\- Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit où tu étais, ajouta Ron dans un manque de tact affolant.

\- Dans les étoiles, répondit Hermione d'un air mutin en regagnant sa chambre.

Fred lança un clin d'œil à son double qui comprit de suite ce qu'il s'était plus ou moins passé.

\- Hermione a perdu la tête, commenta Ron d'un air idiot en regagnant lui-même son dortoir.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre petit Ronnie, se moqua George en refermant la porte sur un Ron complètement perdu.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

C'est très léger et j'aime écrire ce genre d'histoire. Avec Sacrifice c'est plus compliqué (parce que je me complique aussi!).


End file.
